De la mala suerte y otras fotos
by mutemuia
Summary: El pobre Ren se queja de su mala suerte. Todo le sale mal. Kyoko, mientras tanto, duerme.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío. Tampoco Kuon. ¡Ojalá!

La acción se sitúa a partir del nº 203.5 (en algún momento entre el Día Blanco y Guam). Ahí se despega del canon.

* * *

><p><strong>DE LA MALA SUERTE Y OTRAS FOTOS<strong>

Estaba de mal humor. Estaba de muy, muy mal humor…

Los astros se habían alineado en su contra. Los dioses no le habían sido propicios. El propio Murphy con sus leyes despiadadas había hecho acto de presencia…

Todo lo que podía salir mal, había salido mal.

El coche se le estropea. Su móvil no tiene batería. Hace frío. No funciona la calefacción. Ella está dormida…

Sí, todo le había salido mal.

Desesperanza: estado de ánimo en que se ha desvanecido toda esperanza. Pues sí, eso mismo. Una definición perfecta. Eso era lo que sentía el pobre Tsuruga Ren en aquel momento, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza baja, mordiéndose los nudillos por no gritar.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué? Él solo quería salir con Kyoko... Solo quería pasar la noche con Kyoko… Había aceptado (¡por fin!) ir con él a un restaurante en las afueras. A comer hamburguesas con huevo, sí. Pero a él le daba igual. Como si tenía que tragarse un plato hasta arriba de potaje de garbanzos… Lo que le pusieran delante, él se lo comería. Porque Kyoko había accedido a salir con él a cenar. Mucho tiempo estuvo pidiéndoselo, así, sutilmente… Senpai/kohai, charla de colegas, ir a un sitio nuevo… pero qué va… Y como la sutileza no funciona con Kyoko, tuvo que ser más directo. Traducción: chantaje emocional. Que estaba cansado y se acostaría sin cenar, que no tenía hambre… en fin, la táctica habitual de Yashiro. Se sentía despreciable por recurrir al chantaje y la manipulación. Pero es que él solo quería salir con ella a cenar. Nada más. Y nada menos… Para él era una oportunidad de cambiar la forma en que ella lo veía, de cambiar los entornos en que siempre se veían. Por Dios, quería que simplemente lo viera. A él. No al compañero de trabajo. Ni al senpai. Ni al actor Nº 1 de Japón. No. A él.

Y ahora, teniendo a su alcance la oportunidad de hacer con Kyoko algo que excedía los límites de su zona de confort, y va y el puto coche de los cojones se le estropea. En medio de la nada. Ahí, botados en medio de ninguna parte.

Menos mal que Kyoko tenía el móvil en el bolso, y él pudo contactar con el servicio de asistencia en carretera. Tras un rato eterno intentando explicar dónde se habían quedado tirados, se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida en el asiento a su lado. Genial. Ni siquiera puede charlar con ella en lo que llega la maldita grúa.

Maldiciendo su suerte por enésima vez, repara en el objeto que había puesto antes en el salpicadero. El móvil de Kyoko. Y una mala idea cruza su mente… ¿Podría él…? No. Eso sería mezquino. Pero y si… ¡No! Ella está dormida, total, no se va a enterar… Finalmente Ren se cansa de discutir consigo mismo y, con una mano un poco demasiado ansiosa, agarra el móvil de Kyoko. Cierra los ojos un momento, exhala aliento, y lo abre.

Ya antes, cuando utilizó el móvil, se había dado cuenta del fondo de pantalla. Ren reconocía la imagen. Era una foto de las tres chicas Love Me con sus espantosos monos rosa. Sin embargo la foto era preciosa. Las tres lucían una sonrisa auténtica. Acababan de volver de alguna de sus asignaciones y se habían encontrado el vestuario lleno de flores. Mucho se especuló con el motivo de tal despliegue floral, pero más aún con quién podría haberlas enviado. Y a quién, porque eso tampoco lo sabían. Preguntaron en la recepción de LME, a Sawara-san, y a la floristería que las envió. Pero nada. Lo único que les pudieron decir allí era que había sido el encargo de un joven rubio, de ojos verdes, guapo y muy, muy alto. Habló en inglés, eso sí. Ninguna conocía a ningún extranjero que respondiera a esas características. Y bueno, así quedó la historia. Ellas, emocionadas por las flores y el misterio del Día Blanco, como así lo llamaron, inmortalizaron el momento con esa fotografía. Las flores las rodeaban y ellas sonreían a cámara.

Se mueve por el menú hasta localizar la galería de imágenes. Se detiene, vacilante. Su conciencia le está gritando. Son fotos personales. Privadas. Pero en qué otro momento podría echar un vistazo a ese lado de Kyoko, a esa vida que vive cuando no está con él. Y lo hace. Empieza a explorar la galería de fotos del chisme que tiene en sus manos.

Él no se da cuenta, pero está sediento. Bebe ávidamente toda la información que puede extraer de las imágenes que va deslizando en la pantalla: fotos de rodajes, muchas, fotos de ella vestida como la sexy Natsu, de Taicho y Okami-san, varias fotos con María, bastantes con sus compañeras y amigas Kanae y Chiori… Luego vienen las de _Dark Moon_. Son de cuando el rodaje del dorama estaba en sus últimos días, y todo el mundo estaba intercambiando números de teléfono y haciendo fotos de recuerdo. Él ya la había visto con Ogata-san y Momose-san, siempre encantadores; había una imagen también de Kyoko e Iizuka-san juntas, aunando las dos Mios, _Tsukigomori_ y _Dark Moon_. Y luego venía Kijima… Kijima entre Kyoko y Oohara, tomándolas de la cintura. Un poco demasiado cerca para su gusto. Aún daba las gracias al cielo porque el casanova de Kijima no hubiera advertido la luz y la belleza de Kyoko hasta bien tarde. Le hubiera hecho los rodajes insoportables… Hay incluso una de Yashiro y él en un descanso. Recordó el momento en que ella le había pedido permiso para sacar la foto. Él estaba empezando a pensar que no le llegaría el turno. Prácticamente todos ya se habían hecho la foto con ella. Y cuando al fin le hizo la petición, se negó a que él le pidiera a alguien que les sacara la foto a los tres. No quería molestar, le dijo, y además el descanso estaba terminando ya. Hizo la foto y se fue. Yashiro miró su reloj y comentó que aún quedaban diez minutos. En fin… misterios de Kyoko. Había también fotos de la gala de _Dark Moon_: fotos de Momose-san, Kijima y Kyoko… otra de Kijima con Kyoko… y otra de Kyoko con Kijima… Se le retorcieron las tripas… Sí, los celos son una cosa muy mala…

Luego venía una imagen inesperada: un selfi de Cain y Setsu, los dos mirando provocativos a cámara, con las mejillas juntas y con sus miradas más sensuales, mientras simulaban con los labios un beso a cámara. Esa imagen se la hicieron no hace mucho, una tarde que el rodaje terminó temprano. Habían ido a dar un paseo por la zona comercial, y luego a cenar a algún sitio. Él ni recuerda dónde. Algunos detalles de esa tarde los tiene algo borrosos. Estaba tan embelesado con la idea de que esto era como una cita, que se olvidó de disfrutar de la cita. Vale, de acuerdo… la seudo-cita. Lo más cercano a una cita verdadera con ella… Pero espera, un momento, él pensaba que esta foto había sido sacada con el móvil de Setsu, no con el de Kyoko. Ella no usa su móvil particular mientras son los Heel. Suele ser muy cuidadosa y no mezcla nunca identidades. En fin… se habrá confundido…

La imagen siguiente le resultó inquietante, mucho… Era el pollo. ¿Por qué tenía Kyoko una foto del pollo? Se le veía rodeado por el trío Ishibashi, todos sonriendo mientras el pollo les acoge bajo sus alas extendidas. Era raro… No le había comentado nunca que fuera fan del programa… Alguno de sus trabajos Love Me la habría llevado a aquel estudio, suponía él. Y no sin razón…

Y finalmente, la gran sorpresa. Se hubiera caído de culo de no estar ya sentado. Una foto suya, un primer plano: él durmiendo beatíficamente con su almohada ovejita. La misma almohada de viaje que Kyoko le regaló por su cumpleaños. ¿Cuándo fue esto? ¿En qué momento? Piensa, piensa… la ropa que lleva en la foto, la almohada…, ¿podría ser…? Sí, seguramente es eso. El día que salió publicada esa entrevista. Él había declarado al mundo que esta almohada sería una de las tres cosas que se llevaría a una isla desierta: un cuchillo, un reloj de pulsera y esa almohada. Es decir, se llevaba un cuchillo (lo único que se ajustaba a la idea general de supervivencia), y a Rick y a Kyoko. Sí, no tenía problema con eso. De hecho, lo había meditado mucho, cuando le habían pasado el guión de la entrevista. Hacía tiempo que ya se estaba cansando de ser sutil con Kyoko. Tampoco es que fuera a abordarla abiertamente, ojo, no…, pero ya le importaban menos ciertas cosas, le dedicaba menos tiempo a pensar en lo que otro podía pensar al ver la situación desde fuera.

Ese día había ido a buscar a Kyoko a Love Me con cualquier excusa estúpida. Llevaba días sin verla desde que Lory se la había arrebatado para sus exámenes finales. Así, a traición, sin avisar, de un día para otro… La última vez que la había visto fue en esa reunión; era el Día Blanco (Lory estaba emocionado), y la primera vez que ellos dos se veían 'de paisano' después de aquella noche… La noche en que ella había frenado en seco a la bestia en que él se había convertido, el resultado inevitable de encarnar al engendro de su personaje BJ y de ese monstruo de ojos verdes que eran los celos que le ardían en el pecho. Kuon…

Esa mañana de la reunión, él aún llevaba en el cuello la marca que ella le había hecho. La marca que decía que él era suyo. Cuidadosamente cubierta. Maldita sea… Le encantaría lucir su marca ante el mundo, pero lo que pasa entre los hermanos Heel, se queda entre los hermanos Heel. Ahora era Tsuruga Ren y él tenía que callarse. Mientras Lory le arrancaba a Setsu/Kyoko de su lado. No podía creerlo… La necesitaba. Casi como respirar. Una y otra vez tuvo que recurrir al recuerdo de esa noche juntos para mantener a raya a sus demonios, a BJ y a Kuon… Las promesas que él le hizo, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus manos moviéndose por su pecho, su boca en su cuello… ¡Maldita sea! La vida amorosa de Cain Heel era más satisfactoria que la de Tsuruga Ren…

Bueno, volviendo a la foto. Sí, fue ese día. Estaba esperando verla, y no se le iba a escapar… Allí se sentó, dispuesto a no irse hasta hablar con ella un rato. Le daba igual lo que pensaran. Le estaban empezando a llamar a sus espaldas el miembro fantasma de Love Me. ¿Ves? No le importaba. Pero la tensión y el cansancio le pudieron más, y finalmente se durmió. Sí, fue ese día. Le despertó un sonido como de cámara fotográfica, pero pensó que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Al rato entró Yashiro con unos tés, y Kyoko tras él. Fue una conversación agradable, a veces hasta divertida. A Kyoko le salieron los colores a cuenta de las repercusiones de la historia de la almohada… Por lo menos esa visita había servido para recuperar cierta normalidad y naturalidad en su trato. Estaba empezando a temer que Kyoko le evitara fuera de los platós, y eso sí que no. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar…

Vale, de vuelta a esta foto... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la hizo? ¿Kyoko sacándome fotos a escondidas? ¿Por qué no decirlo abiertamente? Bueno… pero ¿por qué? No alcanzaba siquiera a imaginar qué razón podría haber tenido Kyoko para hacerle una foto mientras dormía, como no fuera la misma por la que la gente le hace fotos a sus mascotas mientras duermen. Pero no, ella no podía mirarle igual que a una mascota ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué? Además, fotografiar a alguien que duerme, es un acto muy íntimo. Esa persona está indefensa, a tu completa merced…

A ver, reconozcámoslo francamente… Si lo estuvieran torturando en el potro medieval, o con el fuego de la hoguera, y bajo amenaza de una muerte inminente, entonces y solo entonces, y nunca antes, y jurando no volver a repetirlo jamás, jamás en lo que le quedara de vida, él podría llegar a reconocer que había hecho lo mismo. Sí. Así como lo lees… Cain Heel tiene una tarjeta de memoria llena de imágenes de su adorable hermanita, Setsuka Heel, durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama de aquella habitación de hotel que compartían. Tsuruga Ren tiene esa tarjeta escondida bajo siete llaves en algún rincón ilocalizable de su apartamento.

Acosador. Enfermo. Pervertido. Eso es lo que dirían los titulares. Porque si alguien se llegara a enterar, estaría hundido profesionalmente para siempre y Kyoko se daría la vuelta y saldría huyendo y gritando hasta no ser más que un punto borroso en el horizonte.

Esa noche se había despertado otra vez, jadeando, sudando y con el corazón agitado, de una de sus pesadillas recurrentes, en las que veía a Rick muerto, sangrando sobre el asfalto, y a Tina gritándole asesino, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se convertía en negra brea y se lo tragaba lentamente, él luchando por salir, pero su cuerpo atrapado por esa negrura, mientras en su garganta se ahogaba un grito eterno que jamás pudo emitir. Hundiéndose hasta desaparecer…

A su lado dormía el objeto de sus afectos. El ángel de luz que le había sido asignado como amuleto protector. Kyoko. Bueno, de acuerdo… Setsuka. Durmiendo como si no tuviera ni una preocupación en la vida…, la combinación perfecta de inocencia y sensualidad. Porque es cierto… Los pijamas que Jelly Woods le había dado a Setsu eran inocentes, pero terriblemente cortos. Muy muy cortos…

Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba quitándole el audio al móvil. Quiero conservar esa cara de ángel, se decía. Esto no está bien… se recriminaba, pero en cambio capturaba la imagen de la Kyoko dormida desde otro ángulo. Así estuvo un rato, escandalizado consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Esto no se puede repetir, jamás, se reprendía interiormente. Sí, claro, y tú te lo crees. Se levantó y subió el termostato de la habitación a 28 grados. Y por supuesto, en una habitación cerrada, la temperatura empezó a subir rápidamente, y Kyoko no tardó en destaparse en sueños, empujando sábanas y mantas con los pies, para deleite del hombre a su lado. Sí, los pijamas de Setsu eran sumamente provocativos, y las hermosas piernas de Kyoko solo los hacían lucir mejor… Y como no podía ser de otra manera, la sesión fotográfica continuó.

Resultado: una furiosa erección que requería atención inmediata. Reguló primero el termostato a la temperatura habitual no sea que se le olvidara, y luego se encerró en el baño. Por Dios, ella estaba justo al lado, a tres metros de distancia. Se sentía como un adolescente incapaz de controlar sus hormonas. Pero tener la mujer que ama a su lado, 24 horas al día, (apenas) vestida como la sensual Setsu, estaba haciendo maravillas con su libido. Vivía en un estado de excitación sexual casi perpetuo… Pero ahora tenía un más que evidente problema, y casi doloroso, debía añadir.

Y bueno, fue así cómo empezó. Sus sesiones en el baño se hicieron eternas… baños de espuma, calientes, relajando y aliviando su cuerpo y su conciencia. O duchas frías, heladas, si no tenía tiempo. Siempre con el miedo a que ella irrumpiera en el baño y lo pillara con las manos en la masa. Bueno… no en la masa, precisamente…

¡Para! Para, Ren, se dijo. Debía de dejar de pensar en 'eso' ahora mismo. No era ese el mejor pensamiento, teniendo como tenía a Kyoko al alcance de la mano, solos dentro de un coche y sin un alma alrededor… No, no, no… Relájate, Ren, no te comportes como un pervertido.

Cerró el móvil, lo volvió a poner en el salpicadero, donde ella lo viera al despertarse. Retomó su línea inicial de pensamiento: ¿por qué tenía una foto robada suya? Y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la molestia del no saber, se giró un poco para contemplar a su Kyoko, dormida a su lado, como tantas veces. Y entonces sí que terminó de fruncir el ceño totalmente. Lo que vio no le gustó. Ni un pelo. Me va a matar pero tiene que hacerse…, fue lo que se dijo para justificarse.

Echó hacia atrás todo lo que dio de sí el asiento del conductor, para alejarlo del volante, sin reclinarlo. Se quitó el abrigo tres cuartos que llevaba, tomó en brazos a Kyoko, que solo farfulló en sueños, la sentó encima de su regazo apoyada contra su pecho, y puso su abrigo sobre ambos. Le empezó a frotar los brazos vigorosamente para que entrara en calor. Entonces ella sí que se despertó. En modo pánico total. En alerta máxima.

- ¡Tsuruga-saaaaan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

- Shh… Calla… No te estoy haciendo nada… Te estabas muriendo de frío. No hacías más que temblar y tiritar. Recuerda. La maldita calefacción no funciona. Y te castañetean los dientes del frío. Si te dejo en tu asiento, acabarías poniéndote azul. ¿Quieres que te devuelva a tu sitio o te quedas aquí donde hay calor? Tú decides…

- Ah…

- ¿Y bien?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me gusta nada, pero si no hay más remedio…

- Oye, no seas exagerada… que tampoco es como si estuviera tomando por asalto tu virtud…

Sin duda, el karma es una zorra vengativa. La única mujer por la que este hombre se derrite es precisamente la única que no querría estar en sus brazos. Los brazos del gran Tsuruga Ren, del actor más deseado de todo Japón. La mitad de la población japonesa se cambiaría por Kyoko sin dudarlo un segundo. Sí, apreciaba bastante bien la ironía de la situación… su ego malherido también…

Al rato de tenerla en sus brazos (cosa con la que él no tenía ningún problema (¿o sí? Control, Ren, control…), por razones de sobra conocidas), Kyoko le pregunta con la voz pequeñita:

- Tsuruga-san, ¿vamos a morir aquí?

- No, Mogami-san -responde con una carcajada muy mal disimulada-, no seas ingenua. En cualquier momento la grúa aparecerá.

- Perdone usted por tener mis dudas… -ligeramente ofendida.

- Perdona tú… No debí reírme… -intentando arreglarlo…

- Bueno…

Ella se movió contra él, buscando su calor. Ren sintió un instante el roce de su cara en su cuello, en su piel. Piel contra piel. No pudo evitar estremecerse. Ella lo notó.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Molesto?

- No, no… Es solo que tienes la cara fría. Estás helada -mintió. A ver, está helada, esa parte era verdad. En lo que mintió fue en la causa de su estremecimiento.

- Huy, perdona.

Ren, sin saber muy bien por qué, friccionó sus manos una contra otra para calentarlas, y luego ponerlas sobre la cara de Kyoko, cubriendo sus mejillas. Notó inmediatamente el calor del rubor que surgió bajo sus manos. Allí la tenía, literalmente entre sus manos, a centímetros de distancia. Ella le estaba mirando, y juraría que vio el brillo de algo en sus ojos. Le miró los labios, su pequeña y hermosa boca. Tentadora.

No lo pudo evitar. No quiso.

Se acercó lentamente cerrando los ojos y depositó un beso leve en sus labios, delicado. Kyoko suspiró. Y le devolvió el beso. Uno igual que el suyo. Kyoko lo besó. A él. Por fin.

Ren mandó a paseo la cordura.

Sus labios se estrellaron sobre los de Kyoko. Con urgencia, con hambre. Sus labios comenzaron a pedirle paso para entrar en ella. Kyoko entendió, abrió la boca y Ren entró. La lengua de Ren buscó la suya, y ella se entregó a ese baile de sensaciones. Ansia por explorarse y aprenderse. Hambre de la boca del otro. Fundiéndose entre sí…

Un claxon los interrumpió. Una luz los cegó. Los de asistencia en carretera. Mierda. Qué oportunos… Se separan abruptamente. Como si quemaran. No se miran a los ojos. Se evitan. Esto no es bueno, piensa Ren.

Al final parece ser que la batería era el problema. Por lo que fuera se le había descargado. Los recién llegados conectaron los cables a su propia batería, y tras un rato largo de recarga, le dijeron que tendría suficiente para volver a la ciudad, pero que llevara sin falta el coche al mecánico. La verdad sea dicha, Ren solo tenía media neurona atenta a esa conversación, porque tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Con Kyoko. Es obvio…

Conducen en silencio de vuelta a la ciudad. Kyoko se removía inquieta en su sitio, musitando algo. Él, con los ojos fijos en la carretera, y las manos prietas en el volante. Ninguno se atreve a ser el primero en hablar después de aquellos besos. De aquel súper beso.

Cuando ya estaban ante la puerta trasera del Darumaya, Ren para el motor, y se aventura finalmente a decir algo, más que nada por romper ese silencio incómodo, nervioso porque se fuera sin decir algo, cualquier cosa…:

- Qué noche esta, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- ¿Repetimos mañana? -de perdidos al río, piensa él.

- ¿Repetir? -con horror absoluto en la cara.

- ¡No! ¡Perdona! No la parte mala…, la otra, la buena… ¡Perdón! Quise decir… aghh… -se pasa la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. ¿Es una sonrisa lo que asoma en la cara de Kyoko? Ren no se da cuenta, bastante ocupado en encontrar las palabras correctas-, bien, a ver, lo que quiero decir…, esto…, me refería a si quedamos para salir mañana. Tú y yo… Una cita…

- Ah…

- Al final no pudimos cenar esta noche…

- Cierto…

- ¿Y…? -a su corazón ya no le quedaba espacio en el pecho donde rebotar…

En lo que a él le parecieron eternidades, Kyoko respondió:

- Termino a las seis. ¿Me recoges a las siete?

- A las siete, aunque diluvie mañana, estaré aquí -asintiendo con más entusiasmo del que debería mostrar un hombre adulto.

- Hasta mañana entonces, Tsuruga-san -y deja caer un beso rápido y fugaz en su mejilla, para después salir a toda velocidad del coche.

La observa abrir la puerta del restaurante, y justo antes de cerrarla, se le queda mirando y le sonríe.

Ren, todavía atónito y maravillado, sigue mirándola, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, en vuelo directo al cielo de la sublime felicidad. Ha dicho que sí… Nos besamos… Ha dicho que sí… Nos besamos… (el pobre Ren ya había entrado en bucle…).

Pero mira cómo han resultado las cosas… Igual no había tenido tan mala suerte esa noche… El destino trabaja de maneras misteriosas ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><em>Para aquellos que se hayan dado cuenta: sí, me permití utilizar a Ryouma e Izumi de 'Love Stage' para la sesión de fotos de la durmiente Kyoko. Las cosas que este pobre Ryouma hace porcon su Izumi… _

_Dedicado a los fans de la almohada. Haberlos, haylos… :-D_

_Mil gracias como siempre a __**Anansi's acolyte **__por ser mi beta. Eres un sol._

_Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
